baba_yagas_dancing_hutfandomcom-20200213-history
Llyvelin Arynwood (Half-Elf Wizard)
Known as the "Disappointment" of the group by Glory for not having an evil enough goal. Notable Quotes: *For the greater good!" *It's fine I'll just use suggestion* *When you die; Do you want to be a skeleton or a zombie?* Appearance Pale Skin, Long Black hair, Tribal markings all over the body except the hands and feet as they are the tools mother nature gave to the elves to survive and must not be tampered with. Wears a long shimmering black robe with a Purple crystal embroidered on the back. Holds a Quarterstaff made of dried bark with a dried hand design at the end used for sucking out the life of enemies. For a period of time wore a thimble helmet. As of Episode 19 has a missing eye and an orc skin eyepatch. Background Born fatherless into a tribe of Wood Elves who specify in hunting. Llyvelin grew up being able to wield a bow and forced to train regularly to hunt and breed local deer with the rest of the Tribesmen of the Palthor Forest City (Population 200+). "We give back to mother earth what we take" Palthor is a vast woodland city of huts and houses built from floor levels to up in the trees, bridges reaching out from tree to tree lit up by candlelight and fireflies, the light reflecting off of the blue tinted bark and the silvery leaves wave to the sound of windchimes around the city. Not many travellers get to enter the wooden spiked walls of Palthor, but other Elven tribes and couriers tend to pass through sharing stories and goods to the markets. Very few other races visit as they are protective of their city and usually their weapons are confiscated until they leave unless they have proven valuable to the city of Palthor. However the people of this city are absolutely against magic user of any kind and anyone caught even having knowledge of magic arts are given the death penalty as they believe it defies the mother earth and is the path to evil. Raised by his mother Chela with two younger full blood elven half-siblings Tyril & Brudus, told that his father Sarcaedus had left when Llyvelin was young to go learn the magic arts and couldn't stay within Palthor as it was forbidden. She had heard rumours that he went on to become a Royal Sorcerer for a Kingdom many lands away, other rumours had spread about that he was a murderer and destroyed many towns along his travels, others say that he was already dead but Llyvelin kept hopeful to the first and hopes to one day find him and learn of his travels. All he has is his father's pendant given to him by his mother that he had to keep hidden. This left him with a longing to travel and become a magic user from a young age however wouldn't ever speak of it and at the age of ten Llyvelin would leave and sneak out of the confines of Palthor to explore further and further out in the dead of night and visit other tribes and stumble across caves. At the age of fifteen Llyvelin came across a nearby mountain where he heard a bunch of miners using sticks of dynamite to blow open a cave system and it caused some rubble to fall near his side of the mountain and opened up a small hole. Llyvelin removed what other rubble he could until he was able to squeeze through and after a short walk he came across a more open space with bookshelves full of tatted and ruined books, a desk with two drawers covered in dust and tipped over inkpots and broken bottles scattered everywhere. The room was lit by a single candle that never seemed to melt. He found skeletal remains sat in the chair no larger than a halfling and wearing dark robes lined with gold trim and a purple design on the back of a crystal and found a key clasped in the dried up skeletal hands and presumed it is for the drawer with the keyhole and proceeded to open it and find a book and a parchment on top. To whomever finds this; I Galador Tarchus have been stuck here for what seems to be several weeks due to the collapse at the entrance. I have use all I can of what I have learned in the ways of magic to keep myself alive this long but it seems I am running out of supplies and air. My goal was to find and research as much of the magic arts as I possible could but alas it seems my journey has come to an end and I worry what will become of my findings. But if I can save one book I would gladly choose this one as it started it all for myself and helped me become who I am today. I hope that someone makes good use of it and fulfills what I could not. A scribble at the bottom of the page is unreadable but he assumed it was Galador's signature. He placed it down on the desk and looked at the book named The beginners spellbook to magic. For the next two years he found himself returning to the cave night after night to learn and read up the different types of magic ways but was drawn to the school of necromancy. One night he returned to find smoke blazing through the trees and had to sneak back into the city to find there was a huge crowd around a bonfire and the tribe elder holding up the parchment Llyvelin had taken back and hidden in his room in hopes of finding a secret message. The elder shouted "magic is forbidden in our city of the mother earth and I decree that this family is sacrificed to the earth for this parchments states that one or maybe all have them have a book training in the arts of magic, may they ask for mother earth's forgiveness in the afterlife" Two Elven guards set fire to Llyvelin's family, first Tyril and Brudus and then his mother Chela. Llyvelin quickly grabbed what he could from the markets and escaped to find himself back at the cave and mourned for 5 days before he felt it was safe to leave. Llyvelin then took what supplies he had left and the book before leaving on a journey to learn as much as he could to become more powerful and reap sweet revenge on the city and tribe of Palthor for taking away his family. For three years he wandered dressed in a wizard robe shimmering black with a grey trim, embroidered on the back is the same purple crystal so he never forgot where his journey began, long black hair with tribal scarring (given to every child on completion of his hunting training) on the face painted in red. Llyvelin learnt what he could on his journey and visited many lands, cities and tribes that allowed magic users but never returned to Palthor until he felt he was ready although close tribes often offered their condolences for what they also believed to be an injustice. Along his journeys he heard of a rumour of a great but evil witch by the name of Baba Yaga. Although; he had yet to find his father; if he was still alive, however he was uncertain of what his father would think of him using the arts of necromancy, instead he turned his sights on Baba Yaga's hut full of magical artifacts and books to become powerful enough to rip apart Palthor and get justice for his family. Notable Items A spell-book half containing spells, half containing Infernal writing. Robe containing a purple crystal embroidered on the back. As of Episode 4 carries around his buddy Quincy the Quill. Can play a mean Imp skinned bagpipes! Traits I feel far more comfortable around animals than people. I refuse to use a bow unless it is for hunting even though I can be an expert marksman. I nurse a silent resentment toward anyone who's ever wronged me. Languages Elven Common Infernal Trivia Played Amazing Grace at the funeral of the Noble Knight Lady Casiphine Constance of house Constance and Kalta the Warlock. Only original character left. OG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Learnt Infernal from a Devil he met named Vishtar. Uari'ah's Lover.